


Cinderfella Story

by TweetyBird711



Series: Cinderella Story [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Male Cinderella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: Riley as the CinderfellaShelby as Riley's best friendKendall as the Princess CharmingKeeper as the Fairy GodfatherBurt as Riley's old rival





	Cinderfella Story

A young man named Riley Griffin lives in a ranch, but all that came to a complete stop when his family disappeared while he’s being kidnapped by Sledge and Poisandra; his evil step-parents. A few years passed after 17-year-old Riley has been adopted and his biological family’s disappearance; Riley was forced to be a slave to his evil stepparents. Luckily, he goes to Amber Beach High and met a couple of awesome friends while being tormented by a bully who turned out to be his rival. During class, Riley has been assigned to sit with his old rival Burt who doesn’t like him so much. Riley has a weird feeling in his stomach like he’s about to throw up so he’s about to go to the bathroom until Burt stops him. Riley then pushes Burt out of the way until vomit came up on Riley’s throat and he purposely vomits on Burt. Riley’s friends laughed at Burt who storms off to the bathroom washing the vomit off him. Riley’s stepparents forced him to do the chores again on Sledge’s ship.

The next day at school, Riley heard that there’s a Halloween school dance coming up until his stepbrother, Heckyl was allowed to go by Sledge and Poisandra. Riley receives messages from a secret admirer and later asked Sledge and Poisandra if he can go to the school dance too but, they said no because a lot of chores he has to do. Keeper appears and helps Riley with his Halloween school dance sitch and his best friend Shelby helps by picking out a costume with a mask. Heckyl dresses up as a burglar for his Halloween costume and his best friend, Shelby dresses up as a royal princess. The school Halloween dance has started and all the students are having a blast, Riley on the other hand is very nervous and Shelby encourages him while she sets his phone alarm for 12 am midnight. 

Slow hip-hop music starts playing and everyone was stunned including Heckyl and Shelby staring at Riley who was wearing a green mask, a black top hat with a matching black tuxedo along with a green bowtie, even his love interest Kendall notice in surprise. Riley was standing on the middle of the dance floor nervously while Kendall asked him if he wants to dance with her. Riley and Kendall walk outside for a dance but there’s no music. Soft romantic music starts playing in the background and the two slow dances. Kendall and Riley talked for a long time while doing the waltz having the time of their lives until she was about to unmask him. Riley checks his phone when his alarm went off and tells Kendall that he’s gotta go. Kendall asks if something’s up and Riley says he’s gotta go. Riley comments on his and Kendall’s romantic date while he says goodbye and rushes out to find Shelby. Riley went back inside to the party and finds Shelby kissing Tyler. Riley ruins the moment by splitting the pairing and quickly drags Shelby out of there. The announcement came on for Princess Charming and Cinderfella while Shelby and Riley are still trying to rush out. Riley and Shelby keep running up the stairs until Riley’s Dino Com slipped out of his costume and was dropped to the floor of the stairs. Kendall rushes up the stairs to get Riley’s Dino Com. Kendall rushes out to give Riley’s Dino Com back but she’s too late. Riley and Shelby get into the car where her dad packs her up.

Sledge and Poisandra got upset with Heckyl losing to some guy who has the best costume at the Halloween school dance. Both cars are backing up but Heckyl sees Riley and Shelby without their masks on. Heckyl stares in shock and Riley ducks by hiding inside the car. Heckyl tries to tell Sledge and Poisandra that Riley snuck out of the party. Shelby greeted them nervously before driving off and Heckyl keeps saying he was there. Sledge scoffs thinking Heckyl is being ridiculous. The two cars are having a race to Sledge’s ship. Riley got up from hiding and asks if his evil stepparents saw him. Shelby answered cautiously about Heckyl’s costume. Heckyl begs Sledge to beat Riley back to the ship but was forced to step on the brakes that made both of them and Poisandra scream. Riley and Shelby got stopped by traffic while they’re inside the car. Riley and Shelby hear screaming right passed them on the street. Riley, Shelby and her dad all have paused look on their faces after hearing the sound. Sledge, a long with Heckyl and Poisandra finally made it to the ship by speeding in the car. 

Sledge storms inside the ship furiously asking for Riley. One of the slaves pretends they don’t know where he is but Sledge curiously look them in the eye thinking they’re lying. Everyone talks on top of each other and Sledge furiously silenced them saying if he doesn’t find Riley himself… he’s gonna wring him. Riley shows up in a dirty green t-shirt and a cap cleaning the monster jail cells. Sledge asked what’s Riley’s doing and Riley says he’s cleaning out the monster’s jail cell. Everyone stared at each other in confusion. Riley asks Heckyl on how did the dance go. Sledge turns to the monsters with a stern look and walks away with Poisandra and Heckyl. 

Riley was relieved that they didn’t see his costume under his dirty clothes. A few days later, it was a normal day at school while a lot of signs on the wall read “Have You Seen Cinderfella?” Riley looked into Kendall’s eyes until he got bumped into someone’s locker; Sledge and Poisandra in their human form are giving Heckyl swimming lessons while Burt hangs out with his friends. Burt later holds the Dino Com with a bunch of guys lining up to see on who’s the real Cinderfella, Riley and Shelby went to the pep rally hearing this humiliating story from Heckyl who revealed Riley’s secret to which made Kendall shocked and hurt. Riley got devastated, learns that he has a fake rejection letter and still works in Sledge’s ship while the slaves are giving him a pep talk on not losing hope. Heckyl falsely accused Riley of ruining his ship while the exit sign falls to the ground, Riley finally got fed up with Sledge and Poisandra by quit his job while Shelby defends her own best friend that he’s living with her permanently. Riley moves in to Shelby’s house, confronts Kendall for not supporting him after the humiliation and attends the Amber Beach evening football game until Kendall shows up in the field playing for her team. Kendall saw Riley, tells her team to finish the game and runs u him apologizing and share their kiss in front of some people, Riley later read his families will and found his real acceptance letter in the trash. Sledge and Poisandra got sent back to space along with Heckyl for earth, Shelby and Tyler are now a couple, so is Riley and Kendall who finally gave back his Dino Com and they lived happily ever after by riding in the car to college.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are wondering yes their's going to a Chiley version of this story and it will come one maybe next year, maybe in a couple of hours or maybe in a couple of weeks, how knows. I'll surprise you guys.


End file.
